Wizard Love
by Unbeatable Beaters
Summary: "Nunca pensei que você estaria na minha vida. Quem sabia que eu poderia gostar de um garoto como você? Mas agora, sem você do meu lado, eu me sinto incompleta. Como se fosse mágico. Estou sob o seu feitiço."


(**Sirius' POV**)

_Sábado, 05 de fevereiro_

-Sem estresse! Eu cheguei! – disse ao entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória.

-Padfoot! Como vai? – James perguntou como se não me visse há séculos e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

-Sirius, até que enfim! – Remus disse em um tom casual. – Já iria convencer Lily a sairmos e fazer uma monitoração para achá-lo!

A ruiva em questão apenas rolou os olhos e voltou a mergulhar no livro que estava lendo.

-Também não é para tanto. – eu disse dando de ombros. – Estava apenas dando umas voltas pelo castelo. – completei sentando-me no sofá vermelho.

-O que você estava fazendo? – James me perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, explicitando sua intenção por trás da pergunta.

-Tentei, ao máximo, estudar. – sorri. – Impressionante, não?

-Sério, Padfoot? – Prongs duvidou. – Te conheço muito bem!

Eu ri e revirei os olhos. Aqueles dois me conheciam melhor do que ninguém, então eu nunca poderia mentir para eles. Que pena...

-O dia que isso acontecer, por favor, me internem!

-Seria minha primeira reação, acredite. – Remus disse sorrindo de lado e largando o livro em cima da mesa.

-Como você é idiota. – alguém disse do pé da escada e eu me virei para dar de cara com Marlene McKinnon, uma loira (muito bonita, por sinal) e melhor amiga de Lily Evans.

-Está os genes. – respondi em tom de deboche.

-Que ótimo, então nasça de novo, por favor? – ela respondeu cruzando os braços e caminhando até onde eu estava. Eram esses e tantos outros motivos que me fazia detestar McKinnon. Ela, simplesmente, tinha o prazer de acabar com a minha vida.

-Até que eu gostaria de nascer em outra família, mas... – pausei, levantando-me e encarando-a. – Não teria a menor graça em não ser a desonra do nome Black. – sorri.

-Só você para achar graça em desonrar algo. – ela revirou os olhos.

_Se você conhecesse a minha família..._

-Acredite, ser o único da sua família que não é da Sonserina e ainda não ligar para essas coisas de sangue trouxa é ótimo. – respondi sorrindo de lado.

-Vou rir se você realmente cumprir aquilo de entregar o boletim com a melhor nota de Estudo dos Trouxas para a sua mãe. Ela vai berrar feito um trasgo! – Moony interrompeu a discussão, tentando controlar a risada.

-Acredite ou não, estou trabalhando nisso. – ri ao pensar na cara da minha mãe e do meu pai. – Mal posso esperar.

-Ah, é. Você é dessas famílias tradicionais. – McKinnon disse retomando o assunto. – Bom, pelo menos você tem alguma coisa boa, não é, Black?

-Não sou de tudo ruim, sou? – dei de ombros.

-Não nesse quesito. – ela disse me olhando dos pés à cabeça. – É, apenas naquele outro mesmo.

-Eu posso mudar, se quiser. – disse sorrindo de lado. – E se encontrar alguém para que eu queira.

-Nenhuma das suas milhões de ficantes/namoradas/ ou seja lá como você as chama se enquadra? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Seria melhor mudar?

-Quem sabe você não consegue se tornar humano?

-Ouch! Quem sabe você possa ser menos arrogante comigo quando isso acontecer?

* * *

><p>O dia parecia estar se arrastando, mas finalmente a noite foi chegando e com ela o movimento na sala comunal. E aquele foi, sem dúvida, uma noite para entrar na história. Por vários motivos.<p>

Depois de toda a bagunça que se formava um pouco depois da hora do jantar, sobramos só eu, Moony, Prongs, Lily e McKinnon na sala comunal.

Não me lembro bem ao certo sobre o que falávamos, mas o que eu nunca esqueci foi o fato de que James, que se tornara amigo de Lily na semana anterior (para a surpresa de todos), simplesmente a beijara. Assim. Do nada. Como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Olhei para Moony e esperei pelo barulho que faria quando Lily disse um tapa na cara de Prongs, mas esse som não veio. Confuso, olhei de volta para os dois e vi que a ruiva estava retribuindo ao beijo, por mais incrível que possa parecer.

-Esperem! Eu vi isso mesmo? – sussurrei para Moony e McKinnon e os dois, também confusos, apenas balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

E, talvez, tenha sido nesse ponto em que tudo tenha desandado na minha vida.

* * *

><p><em>Sábado, 10 de fevereiro<em>

Sou do tipo de pessoa que não se lembra onde está quando acorda. Acho que sempre fui assim, mas com o tempo, fui me acostumando com meu dormitório em Hogwarts, mas, naquele dia, levei um susto imenso ao acordar.

Abri os olhos e, diferentemente do que imaginava, não vi o quarto que dividia com meus melhores amigos. Respirei fundo e dei uma olhada ao redor; o quarto parecia impecavelmente arrumado.

_Ainda estou na torre da Grifinória?_

Senti a cama ao meu lado se mexer e, para a minha grande surpresa, Marlene McKinnon estava deitada ao meu lado. Dormindo. Sem roupa alguma.

No mesmo instante, cenas da noite anterior voltaram correndo ao meu cérebro: jogo de verdade ou desafio no dormitório feminino, várias garrafas de Uísque de Fogo sendo entornadas... Eu e McKinnon nos agarrando...

* * *

><p><em>48 horas antes.<em>

_Quinta-feira, Sala Comunal da Grifinória._

-Lene is here, bitches! – eu ouvi a própria dizendo da entrada do salão comunal e apenas suspirei. Ótimo. – Oi pra você também, Black. – ela disse revirando os olhos.

-Oi. – respondi dando de ombros.

McKinnon andou até perto de onde eu estava e apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, não dizendo nada.

-Parece que vamos ser sempre assim, não? – perguntei sorrindo de lado.

-É a vida. – ela disse com pouco caso.

-Acho divertido. – ri.

-O que? Ficar em silêncio? – ela disse, confusa.

-Te provocar.

-Ah, que ótimo. – a loira disse sarcasticamente revirou os olhos. – Bom saber, Black. – completou fazendo-me sorrir.

-Se não gosta disso, culpe sua amiga Lily. Ela ficou tão sociável comigo que tive de achar outra pessoa.

-Argh. É melhor a Lily dormir de olhos abertos hoje. – ela retrucou, enfezada.

-Ótimo. Quem sabe, assim, ela pare de ficar toda de amorzinho com o James. – comentei, suspirando. – Estou quase vomitando toda noite antes de dormir.

A tarde foi meio que se arrastando, até que a sala comunal voltou a encher-se.

Era até meio que uma tradição da Grifinória, ficar naquele espaço limitado por tanto tempo quanto pudesse. Sei lá, mas parece que tinha horário certo para a sala ficar abarrotada de gente.

-Lils, achei umas fotos muuuuuuuito interessantes das férias de verão do ano passado! – Marlene disse descendo as escadas com uma caixa na mão.

-Lily de biquíni? – James perguntou, sorrindo, esperançoso.

-Não exatamente de biquíni... – Marlene começou, mas se deteve com um pigarro.

-James... Você não vai querer... Ah. – Lily começou a dizer, mas simplesmente sabia que nada do que dissesse iria adiantar naquele momento.

-Prongs, seu pervertido. – eu disse rindo.

-Você não pode dizer nada, Pads. – ele se virou para mim, um pouco corado. – Vocês me julgam tão mal... Só porque eu ando com o Sirius não quer dizer que eu seja um depravado.

-Depravado não é mesmo. – Alice Smith disse, com um sorriso. – Mas puro e casto é uma coisa totalmente diferente. E não foi o que você disse noite passada? Que era puro e casto?

-Prongs? Puro e casto? Faça-me o favor. – eu disse rindo alto. – E você caiu nessa?

-O que importa aqui, é que o James não nega de que quer ver as fotos. – Lily disse sentando-se ao lado de James e rindo.

-E você admite que as fotos não são puras?

-Bem, admito... Ah, estávamos bêbadas.

-Tenho que viver para ver tal cena. – completei rindo.

-Ah, Sirius, seu cachorro pervertido. – Lily se virou para mim e riu.

-O que? Eu quis dizer vocês bêbadas.

-É claro que quis, Black. – Marlene, que até então tinha estado bem de fora de toda a discussão, resolveu manifestar-se.

-E por que você não para logo de enrolação e não mostra logo essas fotos? – eu disse rolando os olhos. Marlene McKinnon, simplesmente, consegue acabar com o meu bom humor facilmente. Estava para nascer uma garota mais chata do que ela. Honestamente.

Com uma expressão um tanto arrogante, Marlene abriu a caixa e puxou de lá de dentro duas fotos; Numa, Lils estava apenas de _lingerie _sentada no alto de um sofá, os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados.

-Merlin. – foi tudo que James conseguiu murmurar ao olhar para aquilo e eu me vi obrigado a rir da situação em que ele se encontrava.

Então, como se aquilo já não fosse o bastante, Marlene virou a outra foto para que nós pudéssemos ver e, dessa vez, quem quase teve um ataque apoplético fui eu; Lá estava Marlene McKinnon de mini-saia e uma blusinha super curta e colada ao corpo.

-Parem de babar, queridos. – Lily disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

-Depois eu que tenho um ego enorme e nem um pouquinho de modéstia. – James disse revirando os olhos, mas ainda assim encarando a foto.

-Concordo. – respondi.

-Ah, por favor. Eu vi a cara de vocês. – ela disse sorrindo de lado e passando um braço ao redor do pescoço de James.

-Mas não deixou de ter um ego enorme ao afirmar isso, Lils. – eu respondi. – A propósito, estão com tudo em cima, hein?

-_Tudinho. _ – Marlene disse com um sorriso um tanto malicioso no rosto e eu apenas tive que lutar contra o arrepio que desceu pela minha espinha.

-Por que ninguém nunca comentou do guarda-roupa interessante de lingeries da Lily? – Prongs perguntou, como se acabasse de ter achado o caminho para um monte de galeões.

-James, você se surpreenderia com o que tem por lá, meu amigo. – Marlene disse ainda com aquele maldito sorriso que me dava arrepios. Num bom sentido. Mas isso é que não tinha sentido algum. Era Marlene McKinnon de quem estávamos falando!

-Ah, mas tem muito mais, querido. – McKinnon disse voltando-se para mim.

-Merlin! O que tem escondido todos esses anos, Marlene? – porque, honestamente, aquele uniforme enganava em muito. Quem visse, ao diria que aquele corpo era dela.

-Você terá de descobrir sozinho...

-Não me tente, McKinnon.

-Ah, mas eu mal comecei. – ela disse, fazendo bico.

-Ah, é? – cruzei os braços sobre o peito e tentei fazer pouco caso com um sorriso. – Então vá em frente.

-Tem certeza disso, Black? Talvez seja um pouco demais para o seu caminhãozinho...

-Se precisar, eu faço duas viagens. – Ok. Eu realmente deveria estar enlouquecendo se sequer cogitei a ideia de ter algum tipo de relacionamento físico com ela.

-Hmmmm... – ela sorriu. – Até que seria interessante.

Do outro lado do sofá, pude ouvir Lily tentando segurar o riso.

-Para você, Sirius, _querido_. –a ruiva disse entregando-me outra foto. Dessa vez, Marlene estava com uma saia ainda mais curta que a anterior e com um top branco transparente, mostrando, quase que totalmente, um sutiã laranja por baixo.

-Santo Merlin, o que é isso. – eu disse de olhos arregalados.

-Ahh, essa foto... – Marlene disse com um suspiro.

-ESSA FOTO! O que seria isso? Explique-se! De repente você virou gostosa ou sempre foi assim?

-Sempre, Black, sempre. – ela disse com pouco caso.

-E qual o motivo de ficar escondendo esse tempo todo, mulher?

-Ah, é bem melhor quando é surpresa, não concorda?

-Beeeeem melhor.

-E o que o senhor pretende fazer sobre isso? – Marlene arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Acho que as pessoas deveriam encarar sexo como um esporte... Tipo tênis!

-Ah, é? Por quê?

-É uma coisa totalmente casual. Não rola todo aquele lance de sentimentos. Não existe culpa, remorso... Não acha?

-Aonde você quer chegar, Black?

-Que deveríamos jogar tênis!

* * *

><p><em>Okay! Isso aqui é mais um teste mesmo.<em>

_Só para saber o que vocês acham. Se eu devo continuar ou não._

_O que me dizem? Besos._


End file.
